


Last on Your Horizon (First Behind Your Eyes)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, warning for graphic description of (non-main character) death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in peacetimes there is violence that permeates the people, rising until the swell comes crashing down on all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last on Your Horizon (First Behind Your Eyes)

There is peace, and it has spread, finally. Initial trouble with the Arc, and those with less fortuitous intentions about their stance in Grounder society had lead to violence, and bloodshed, and exile. Clarke does not think about turning her back on her mother. 

Instead, she threw herself into peace, into forging it and laying it and making sure that her people, the Skaikru, are taken care of. The first winter is harsh, and she finds that the myths about snow neglected to talk about it's brutality. They lose two people to it's cruelty. 

But it is spring now, new growth, new green is blooming everywhere and for Clarke, it is a chance to see Lexa again. They met through the winter, every couple of weeks they took hiatus from their realities. They would spend two days and a single night together. They would talk about the sky, the ground, the space between and below. Lexa told Clarke the beginnings of the Grounders, the myths, the legends, the truths. Clarke told Lexa of herself, of her beginnings, of the Arc. They found in this new chapter, a way to live together, of accepting faults and betrayals, and bridging broken gaps between them. 

That is what the winter did. 

Spring lifts everyones moods, and Clarke is to head to Lexa's camp. Octavia will join her, as her second and most trusted guard. Clarke has watched Octavia, even in the bitter cold, grow, change, become almost someone else entirely. Octavia thrived in the winter, pushing back against the harshest conditions, she alone keeping the Skaikru alive some brutal nights. It is she who Clarke trust with her life, and as they head out into the woods, traveling a familiar path, Clarke knows it goes both ways. 

Along the journey, they are not leader and second, they are friends, teenagers still. There is laughing, joking, and Octavia asking questions that make Clarke blush and Octavia laugh delightedly. They rarely get to be kids, to be teenagers again, but in the rush of spring around them and the sounds of the birds returned to their perches, it is impossible to neglect the joy that is in the air. 

Arriving in camp brings them both back to reality, there is no celebration, only tension and sharp glances as they ride through the camp. Securing their horses, Clarke walks towards Lexa's tent, seeing not the usual lone guard in front of it, but two. Something has happened, or at least that is what Clarke and Octavia suspect as they share a glance. 

"Heda is expecting me." Clarke says to one of the guards, who recognizes her and nods, stepping aside for them both to pass. 

Inside the tent the tension is even higher, Lexa turning to greet Clarke. Octavia gasps, there is a bruise around Lexa's neck that she makes no attempt to hide, only meeting Clarke's gaze and saying simply "It has been a long week." she looks to Octavia and adds "Indra is expecting you." 

Octavia knows when she's being dismissed, and with a nod to Lexa and to Clarke, she leaves, the tent flapping shut behind her. As soon she's gone, and they are alone, Clarke drops the pretenses, reach and running a finger along the bruising asking "What happened?" 

"I was challenged." Lexa says, stepping towards Clarke "I fought for my throne and won." she swallows against Clarke's fingertips and closes her eyes "I did not want to worry you by sending a messenger." 

"I understand." Clarke whispers "Are you hurt anywhere else?" 

Lexa shakes her head, leaning forward and kissing Clarke gently "I am alive and unhurt." 

Clarke believes her, but runs her hands down Lexa's arms all the same, tangling their fingers and pulling her closer. Lexa's hand falls to the small of Clarke's back and in a voice barely above a whisper, she says "I thought of you, when he had his hands around my neck." Clarke tenses, the thought of Lexa almost dying, of being choked "It gave me strength." she continues "To kill him." 

"It's lucky he is already dead." Clarke says "Or I would have finished him myself." 

"That is what Indra said." Lexa says, the moment before Clarke pulls her into a kiss. 

They have been to long without seeing each other and the slow build of the kiss echoes that as their walls come down and Clarke tangles her hands in Lexa's hair. Pressing her back against the frame of the bed, Clarke feels Lexa's hands at her waist and when they part of breath Lexa smiles "I have missed you Clarke."

"I've missed you too." Clarke replies, feeling Lexa's smile against her neck, kissing her gently there for a moment before pulling back.

"More has happened." Lexa says quietly "More that demands our immediate attention." 

Stepping back, Clarke nods and adjust her holster "Of course. What else has happened?" 

Lexa steps away from the bed and shifts her shoulder guard, slipping back to Heda, as she walks to a table. A map is spread across it and there are a smattering of x's across it. Clarke notes that the x's are all around water sources. She looks up at Lexa "The water?" 

She nods "Something has happened to it. We have found animals that have drank from it dead feet from the shore. The fish, the other animals, all dead or dying." 

"Have we found other sources of water, ones unaffected?" 

Lexa nods, pointing to a lake and it's rivers "Here, and I have two scouting parties out looking for others." her tone is serious, a lack of water could bring panic and illness to the tenuous peace. 

Clarke looks at the distance between the lake and where they are now "Are you thinking about moving camp?" 

"No, if anything I would go back to Polis. We have messengers going to every clan to warn them of the situation." Lexa replies "If it gets worse," she clenches her fists "I may have to talk to the Ice Nation." 

"Do you think they would help us?" Clarke asks gently 

There is fire in Lexa's reply "They have no choice, I am their Heda. But their clan leader, she will not make it easy for me. I am hoping it does not have to come to that." 

Clarke nods "There has to be an explanation. Could it be something from the winter, some animal that died and was frozen in the streams, and now, is thawing and is poisoning the waters?" 

Lexa shakes her head "I do not know Clarke, I have no more answers than what I've told you." 

The sharpness is her voice pierces Clarke, but she does not take offense to it. This is a serious problem, one that could weaken the very infrastructure of everything Lexa, the both of them, have built over the past year. Clarke reaches for Lexa's hand, squeezing it "We will find a solution." she says "One that does not involve the Ice Nations help." 

"How?" 

"Send some samples of the water back to Monty and Raven. They'll be able to look at it better then anyone here, see if they can determine what's making it toxic. Maybe even come up with a cure, or way to purify it." Clarke suggests, watching Lexa process this and nod. 

"That seems the best plan." Lexa says "Tell Octavia she will be heading back to camp, Lincoln can go with her." Clarke nods as Lexa adds "Tell them this of the most importance, but they are not to share their task with anyone."

"Of course. Do you want me to come back once I've found them?"

"I was thinking maybe you would like to talk with the healers, see what progress they've made to incorporate your medicine with our own? I have some other clan leaders to meet with, and that might occupy your time while I meet with them." Lexa suggest "but if you wish to do something else, you are-" 

Clarke leans forward and kisses Lexa's cheek "That sounds just fine to me. I'll go there after I talk with Octavia, okay?" 

"I will find you when I am free and we will have dinner?" 

Clarke nods, leaning into the kiss Lexa places on her cheek. With a squeeze to her hand, Clarke heads into the camp to find Octavia. 

It's not hard, just follow the sounds of the warriors fighting and Clarke approaches the crowd to see Octavia facing off against a hulk of a man. They are in full battle gear and from a moments glance it is apparent Octavia has the upper hand. She is nimble and quick, where her opponent is slightly slower. He has more power in his jabs, but Clarke knows Octavia has spent all winter conditioning herself and no sooner has Clarke arrived that Octavia has her sword pressed against his throat. 

Indra, to Clarke's left, steps into the ring and gives a proud nod to Octavia, who sheaths her sword and walks to Clarke. She's covered in sweat and mud, but she's beaming "I wasn't expecting you back so soon." she says, smirking. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and steps away from the crowd, Octavia following "Heda is sending you and Lincoln back to our camp." 

"Why?" Octavia asks, trying not to mask her disappointment "I only just got here." 

Checking around her, Clarke says in a low whisper "Rivers and streams are turning toxic. We're hoping that sending you and Lincoln back with some samples will allow Monty and Raven the chance to figure out what's making it that way, and maybe come up with some sort of purification." 

Understanding the seriousness of the task, Octavia straightens "When are we leaving?" 

"As soon as Lincoln returns, Lexa thinks that will be sometime tonight. If you wish to wait until first light tomorrow, you may." 

Octavia shakes her head "The cover of darkness may give us an edge." she then asks "Would it be okay if I stayed and trained until then?" 

"Of course." Clarke nods "You're making Indra proud." 

The smile is back on Octavia's face "Of course I am. I wouldn't do anything else." 

"Go get 'em." Clarke says with a smile, nudging Octavia back towards the other warriors. 

Octavia wastes no time getting back to her group, slipping into place next to Indra. Clarke leaves her to her fighting, to her people, and wanders the camp. People who notice, and recognize her, send nods of respect in her direction. She still finds it disconcerting all these months later, the way people respect her. She understand the why, how killing the Mountain Men had made her some kind of hero. She understands in their eyes why they look at her how they do. She only wishes she looked at herself like that. 

Approaching her horse, a gift from Lexa, Clarke takes him towards the handlers. She unhitches the saddle herself, slipping her waterskin onto her belt, and grabbing the knife from the other side and putting it into her boot. The rest she allows the groomer to do, not wanting to seem rude, and preferring at this moment, to go the healers tents. Along the way she stops at Lexa's tent, knowing it will be empty for the moment. She fills her waterskin and caps it, taking a moment to relish the way Lexa's tent seems to still carry her echo, even if she is elsewhere. It brings a smile to Clarke's lips, and she continues her walk to the healers tent with that smile. 

The walk is short, and the tent mostly empty when she enters. A healer she recognizes approaches her, giving a nod "Heda kom Skaikru," she says, switching to English "Heda said to expect you." 

Clarke smiles "Poppi, how are you?" 

"I am well, we have been thankfully less busy then in previous summers." Poppi replies "But we have been having good results with the thread you gave us, there is much less infection." 

Clarke spends the next two hours absorbed in talk of medicine, of healing, and talking to some of the grounders in the healers tents. The transition to the use of some of the Arc's healing techniques appeared to be relatively painless and there are several times where Clarke finds herself surprised at the creativity of the healers. She makes note of some tricks they've developed, war will come again and these ideas could help save lives. 

She is pulled out of her conversation when the healers quickly stand, and there is a hand on the small of Clarke's back. She turns to see Lexa standing just behind her "If you wish to keep talking, dinner can wait." she says with a smile. 

Clarke shakes her head, standing as well "I've taken enough of their time already, Poppi, mochof." she says, nodding towards her. 

Poppi nods in respect and together Clarke and Lexa walk out of the tent. Night has descended on the camp and the stars are bright in a cloudless sky. The air is cool against Clarke's skin and she takes a drink from her waterskin, the cool liquid soothing her throat. In the peace, Clarke finds Lexa's hand "How were the other clan leaders?" 

"They are worried, like you. Although not as resourceful." Lexa comments with a smile "It has helped your standing with them that you have taken water samples and have hope for a cure." 

"Good." Clarke nods "It should ease everyones mind at least for a while." 

"It should." Lexa agrees, "We can only hope that no more people die as a result." she says quietly

Clarke does not respond, and Lexa turns, confused when she see's Clarke bending over, coughing and gagging "Is everyth-" she stops, reacting to catch Clarke as she falls to the ground, convulsing and shaking, her eyes rolling back in her head. 

For Clarke the world is spinning, there is intense pain in her stomach and she feels the fire of a thousand needles pricking her skin as she falls to the ground. It is only Lexa catching her, that saves her from hitting the ground hard. She hears Lexa shouting sis au!! [help], she hears hurried footsteps and then everything around her is swimming in pain. 

She feels Lexa's hand curled around her wrist, she hears words that she knows are english, knows are trigedasleng, but can not understand. Everything is swimming away from her, everything is tightening, constricting. 

Is this the contaminated water? Clarke can barely string the thought together, can barely remember that she filled her waterskin from no stream, only from Lexa's water jug. 

The world goes black, Clarke goes limp, and Lexa sees that it is a moonless night. 

\-- 

Clarke's body burns at Lexa's touch, at the healers touch, and Lexa forces herself to step back and let the healers do their job. She is watching with panic in her eyes and fear coursing through her when Indra walks into the tent "I just heard." she says, looking from Clarke to Lexa and back again "Is it the toxic water?" 

"I-" Lexa tries to answer, but realizing she can't, takes a deep breath and forces her worry down, forces it away. She must be Heda right now, her people need her to be Heda. (but cCarke needs her...) 

"I do not think so." Lexa says, the next time she looks at Indra her face a stony mask "Clarke has had no opportunity to get that water." Lexa forces herself outside, away from Clarke, where she and Indra can talk in privacy "If it is the toxic water, then she-" her mask wavers and she swallows hard "It is not the toxic water." she says with firmness, it makes no sense for it to be. 

Indra nods, accepting this, knowing that if it is the water from the contaminated streams then Clarke is dead. And she knows that for Lexa's sake, Clarke can not be dead "So what is it then?" she asks "Poison?" 

Lexa mulls this over, and then nods "It must be. I-" she pauses again, this time thinking, remembering her tent, every detail, every change "Clarke refilled her water from the jug in my tent." she says firmly "That is the only explanation." 

Indra nods "Should I fetch it?" 

Lexa's hands are shaking and she nods "Bring it to the healers, so they can do what they need to." she says, and then growing fire in her voice "And then assemble everyone. Whoever did this was trying to attack me and they will pay." 

Indra disappears, intent on following Lexa's command, leaving Lexa alone. She sinks to her knees, hands shaking, allowing herself this moment of weakness as tears burn her eyes, and she feels her heart being ripped into pieces at the thought of Clarke dying. Her shoulders are shaking, her nails dig into her palm and she squeezes her eyes shut. She counts to seven, and after that, she stands. 

When she stands there is fury in her eyes, her shoulder are set and she is stiff, there is no mistaking the all consuming anger. She sees that Indra's warriors have already started rousing the camp and they are gathering in front of her tent. Some look confused, some worried, and everyone is whispering, learning the details of what has happened. 

"It seems," Lexa starts, speaking in Trigedasleng so there will be no mistaking what she is saying "That there are those among you who are not happy with me. One of them was bold enough to challenge me. But the rest," she surveys the crowd "the rest of you are cowards." 

"You who are cowards hide behind poison to try and bring me down, but instead it is not me who is fighting for my life. It is Heda kom Skaikru who is fighting for her life, a leader who has only helped us. Or do you all forget what role she played in our war against the Mountain Men?" 

She pauses again, this time letting the silence draw out. Lexa watches her people with keen eyes, Indra appearing by her side in the darkness. Lexa does not look at her, but gives a subtle nod as Indra whispers "She is still alive." 

"If you step up now," Lexa says, her voice echoing around the silence of her camp, echoing up towards the stars "and take responsibility for your actions, the consequences will be less severe." she pauses, giving time, knowing no one will step forward "But if you do not take responsibility there will be no mercy for your body or your soul." she sits back into her throne, casting her gaze upon the masses. 

She watches her people watching her. Meets the gaze of everyone offering and she finds a group of three young Grounders who will not look at her, will not so much as even look in her direction, she indicates to Indra with a flick of her wrist. In an instant her guards are moving to action and the three men are surrounded, swords at their throats. 

"Bring them forward." Lexa commands, watching as the people part and the prisoners are brought to her. 

"Do any of you know anything about the poison in my water?" she asks, feigning softness in her voice, feigning that speaking now will spare them. 

It will not. 

They had their chance. 

They do not speak. 

Two are looking straight ahead, the third, the youngest, is looking down, looking away, looking at his comrades. This is her weak link. Lexa pulls out her sword and lets the tip run across the stony ground, the noise echoing. She stops in front of him, bringing the sword to his chin and forcing him to look at her "Do you wish me dead?" she asks, her words cold. 

He looks at her and she recognizes him, he is no more than fourteen and works with his mother in preparing the food. He could pass in and out of her tent with a water jug and neither of her guard would be the wiser. He shakes his head, his voice shaking "No-no Heda." 

"But you brought the water jug into my tent." 

"Y-yes Heda." 

"The poisoned water jug." 

He looks down and Lexa's heart sinks, some part of her was hoping he had not known it would be poisoned. But he did. 

She closes her eyes "Did these two," she gestures to the others with her sword "Did they bring you the poison?" 

Lexa is speaking loud enough for her entire camp to hear her, this is the justice that must be brought. The young boy nods, his entire body trembling. "What did they bring you?" 

"I-I don't know. Heda they told me to let the plants soak in the water, they did not say it would harm you! I did not think they would harm Heda kom Skaikru. I swear it." he blurts and he's crying now, pleading for his life.

He is telling the truth and Lexa turns to Indra "Take him. He will be dealt with separately." 

Indra grabs the boy by the scruff of his collar and yanks him away, leading him into the darkness. That leaves Lexa with the other two and she brings her sword to the throat of one of them "You want me dead." she says, voice hard "But are not man enough to challenge me, not like your friend a few days ago." 

He says nothing. 

She presses the sword harder against his throat, drawing blood and when she speaks it is to the larger crowd "These two men used a young boy as a conduit to try and kill me. They used poison, they used a child, they are not worthy of a quick death. They were reckless and as a result Heda kom Skaikru is now is fighting for her life. For this, they must be put to death." 

With that, she sheaths her sword and steps back. She is done with them for tonight. Four warriors move the men, tying them to two large stakes rammed into the ground. Their hands and legs tied, leaving them exposed and uncomfortable. They will receive no water, no food, and within the next few days, they will die. 

But between now and then, Lexa feels Indra flanking her as she walks to the healers tent. Every step she takes adding another crack to her mask of stone. She pushes open the flap of the tent and freezes when she steps inside. Clarke is laid out on a bed, so pale and so still that Lexa sags against the side of the tent. Gone, she can't be. Her throat is closing, her vision blurring and it takes Indra's strong hand on her back to make her see the infinitesimal rise and fall of Clarke's labored breathing. 

Lexa lets out a choked cry and walks to the bed "She-" she looks up "Will she survive?" she asks, voice cracking. 

Poppi answers "She will, she did not ingest enough to- to kill her." 

Lexa nods, tears still burning in her eyes and she reaches for Clarke's hand, feeling how cold and clammy it is. 

Poppi continues "The poison was quick, but we were quicker Heda. In a few days time, she will recover." 

Lexa nods again, looking at the rise and fall of Clarke's chest, forcing herself to watch it as the tears burn in her eyes. She hears the healers leave, only Indra remaining by the entrance, and Lexa lets go. The tears roll down her cheeks and her shoulders shake. This is the weakness of loving, she realizes, but she squeezes Clarke's hand, reminding herself that it is weakness and strength to love. 

Lexa does not move as the night passes, she does not speak while Indra or the healers are around. She saves her words after she has dismissed Indra for the night. (although she was reluctant to go) In the silence Lexa speaks quietly, leaning forward so only Clarke may hear her. 

She speaks of everything, baring her soul in a way she could only ever do in a moment like this. Night passes on and Lexa keeps talking, telling Clarke of Costia, of going to the Ice Nation, of attacking the clans with peace. Of how hard is was to bring the clans together, to unite them, of how many times she has wondered if being Heda is a gift or a curse. 

And in the blackest part of the night, Lexa tells Clarke how falling in love with her felt like spring. Breaking away the ice in her chest and the growth of something new, something beautiful in its place. 

The sun is extending its rays under and into the tent when Clarke first moves, groaning and shifting in the bed. Lexa's head snaps up and she meet Clarke's hazy gaze "Lexa," Clarke chokes, her throat raw. 

Lexa brings Clarke's hand to her lips and she kisses it gently "I am here." she says "Do not speak." 

Clarke nods, closing her eyes, is gone again. 

The sun rises and still Lexa does not move from Clarkes side, even as Indra returns and tries to make her eat. Lexa refuses, waiting for Clarke to wake again. When she does, there is less haze in her eyes and she focuses on Lexa with clarity "What happened?" she asks, voice ripping and cracking. 

Lexa takes a sip from Clarke's water and waits a few moments before handing her the cup, allowing her to take a long sip. When she is settled again Lexa explains "You were poisoned." 

"I- am I going to die?" 

Lexa shakes her head "No, you are not." she says, not hiding the relief "The poison was meant for me." 

"Did you find who- who did it?" 

Lexa nods "They were easy to find." 

"They..." Clarke says "There was more than one?" 

"Two," Lexa answers "and they tricked a young boy." 

"What will happen to them?" Clarke asks, her voice a whisper. 

"The boy, I do not know, but the two who planned it," her voice is edged in steel "They will die." 

Clarke nods, closing her eyes. She knows it must happen, and forces her eyes open when Lexa asks her "Do you wish to be there?" 

She considers quietly "I should be there." she says 

"You should, even if you do not wish to see it. It sends a larger message." 

"How will they die?" Clarke asks, and Lexa can see her strength waining. 

"Poison." Lexa says "They will drink the water they prepared to kill me." 

Clarke nods, and Lexa squeezes her hand. A mumble escapes Clarke's lips as she fades out of consciousness again. Lexa freezes when she hears it, unsure if she heard right. But Clarke is asleep again, and Lexa will not wake her. 

Heart pounding she stands, nodding to the healers "I will return later." 

When she steps out of the tent, the sun is high in the sky. Indra is waiting and Lexa says "They will not die today." 

"Heda-" 

"When Clarke is strong enough to be there, then they will die." Lexa says "She is owed that much." 

Indra accepts this, walking along side Lexa until she arrives at her tent "Am I needed for anything?" 

Indra shakes her head and Lexa nods "Then I will rest, wake me if anything happens." 

"Yes Heda." 

Lexa collapses onto the bed without changing, cleaning, and she does not dream. 

\--

It is another day before Clarke is strong enough to walk, but when she does so, it is with Lexa by her side. It is noon, and they are walking to death. As many Grounders as are in camp have assembled for this, and Lexa stands before them, speaking in English for Clarke's benefit "These two men plotted to try and poison me." 

There is silence across the camp as Lexa holds their attention. 

"For that, they will drink the poison they made for me." she says "They will suffer how they wanted me to suffer." 

The two men struggle, but their bonds are tight and it is not hard to force the water down their throats. Lexa watches, jaw clenched as they convulse. She remembers Clarke convulsing, hears them cry out and remembers Clarke's cry echoing into the night. It's not until Clarke's hand covers hers that she realizes she has a white knuckle grip on the hilt of her sword. 

The sounds of the men dying last over an hour, and Lexa knows she will hear their cries for nights to come. When they go limp she steps forward, cutting their bonds herself, allowing their families to come forward and claim the bodies when they will. They have been dishonored in life, but she will not stop their families from honoring their deaths. She is not that cruel. 

"I must-" she starts, but Clarke nods 

"I know. I will," she pauses "I will be here." her eyes are focused on the dead. 

Lexa nods, gesturing for Indra to follow. Away from the camp, away from prying eyes, Lexa strips away her shirt. Standing in the shade of the forest, Indra prepares. The women do not speak and Lexa does not cry as two more tallies etched into her skin. The pain allows Lexa to remember her dead. Remembers their lives before, knows they had scars of their own, that they had once been warriors. She swallows and adjusts her shirt, covering the fresh marks "I do not know what to do with the boy." she says to Indra. 

"Death is to much of a punishment." Indra says 

"It is." Lexa agrees, "But-" 

"But something must be done." Indra says, and then after a moment "Why not send him with me, teach him the value of life. How to fight to save a life, so save the lives of his people." 

Lexa considers as they walk back and then nods "That seems fitting, I will explain to his family, you take him." 

Indra nods, and veers away. Lexa comes to Clarke's side and touches her elbow. Clarke jumps, turning to look at Lexa "Do not get lost in their deaths." Lexa says gently, leading them back into her tent. 

Inside, Clarke lets out a long breath "They were so young." 

Lexa takes one of Clarke's hands, answering "So are you, so am I. Would you rather have died in their place?" 

Clarke shakes her head "I know what they went through as they died." she says "I know how much they suffered." 

"That is why they died that way, so they could have an understanding of their actions. So they can learn for the next life." Lexa explains, bringing Clarke's hand to her lips again and saying "I am very glad you are alive Clarke." 

Clarke pulls Lexa into her, kissing the top of her head and whispering "I am glad it was me who was poisoned and not you." 

Lexa looks at her, eyes serious "Clarke..." 

Clarke shakes her head "I meant what I said earlier," and Lexa's breath catches in her chest as the words she heard earlier are repeated and this time there is no mistaking them this time "Ai hod yu in." 

[I love you] 

Breathlessly, Lexa searches Clarkes eyes for a sign of a lie, for a sign of a untruths. She see's none and whispering against Clarke's neck, along her jaw, Lexa replies "Ai hod yu in Klarke kom Skairu." 

Clarke leans and captures Lexa in a kiss, shaking hands pressing against Lexa's hips as Lexa guides her back against the bed. Lexa is shaking, knowing now, there is no going back, no lying to herself, to anyone. Clarke is her sun, warming her from winter to spring. 

\-- 

"What if we can not purify the water?" Lexa asks into the darkness, Clarke tracing patterns along her ribs.

"We will." Clarke replies, a familiar strength back in her voice.

Lexa nods against Clarke, kissing her jaw. They may not, and they may ride north. But, Lexa thinks, after spring comes summer. And with it a cruel heat, she muses, and suddenly the North seems weak.


End file.
